Sueño Pesadillas
by Nevalainen
Summary: Los juegos siempre fueron divertidos pero cuando hay de por medio una vida es mejor dejarlos de lado y ser francos Booth x Brennan


_**Sueño Pesadillas**_

Los juegos siempre fueron divertidos pero cuando hay de por medio una vida es mejor dejarlos de lado y ser francos Booth x Brennan

El cuerpo le pesaba y sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho, intento incorporarse pero se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de levantar ni un músculo, el cansancio era insostenible y la razón la desconocía, abrió los ojos y lo único que logro fue que el dolor de cabeza aumentara considerablemente. No sabia donde estaba y su mente era un gran hoyo negro, intento tranquilizarse así mismo y pensar que no se encontraba en ningún lío… le presto atención a los sonidos de su alrededor, había gente que caminaba a la distancia, un pitillo que sonaba a intervalos frecuentes y unas voces que reconoció al cabo de un rato como las de Ángela y Hodgins, se tranquilizo así mismo al no escuchar sonidos de balas, explosiones o gritos.

Después de cuatro intentos por fin logro abrir los ojos, su vista era borrosa pero reconoció la habitación como una de hospital, lo malo es que su mente todavía se negaba a darle alguna razón coherente del porque estaba ahí… al rato se dio cuenta de que los únicos conocidos que estaban allí era la pareja y se extraño que cierta antropóloga no estuviera a su lado- Bo... Bones- con un hilo de voz intento hacerse notar, pero la pareja pareció no darse cuenta, invadido por la impotencia enfoco la vista y pudo darse cuenta de la razón, una mascarilla le tapaba el rostro facilitándole el oxigeno y tenia aproximadamente tres tubos conectados en cada brazo, no era muy difícil darse cuenta de que su situación era deplorable.

Sin importarle mucho su bienestar su cabeza volvió a bombardearlo de las posibles razones de porque la antropóloga no se encontraría a su lado en una situación así… ninguna de ellas le gusto demasiado y el ver como Ángela lloraba en los brazos de su casi esposo no le ayudaba mucho a tener pensamientos positivos. Reunió toda la fuerza que tenia y comenzó a levantar uno de sus brazos para quitarse la mascarilla, en si la tarea era fácil pero sintió como si estuviera intentando mover un camión colina arriba.

-Booth!- cuando la mascarilla calló Ángela se dio cuenta de que el agente estaba despierto y corrió a la orilla de la cama con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.- oh por dios Booth! Que bueno que despertaste en serio creí que te habíamos perdido… el doctor dijo que solo un milagro podría traerte de vuelta…-la cabeza del agente daba vueltas en círculos sin sentidos cuando intentaba recordar el porque estaba ahí y la artista no hacia más que llorarle en cima lastimándole los oídos y desorientándolo aun más.

- D…don-de… es…es-ta?- cada vez que intentaba hablar el aire lastimaba sus vías respiratorias causándole punzadas de ardor que casi lo dejaban inconciente pero la angustia lo carcomía y eso nunca era una buena señal, sumándose al hecho que Ángela hacia hasta lo humanamente imposible por ponerle nuevamente la mascarilla ignorando su pregunta y prohibiéndole hablar. Hodgins viendo la desesperación y desorientación del agente suspiro vencido y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su colapsada pareja le ordeno que avisara a Cam sobre el despertar de su amigo.- booth… no puedes hablar, necesitas reposar el mayor tiempo posible, y solo si eres capaz de mantener silencio te responderé tu pregunta.

Booth quedo en silencio mirando fijamente al entomólogo, este con un nerviosismo latente se sentó al lado de la cama y con la voz un tanto apagada le relato las noticias. Con cada palabra el corazón del agente se comprimía y el dolor corporal no hacia mas que empeorar aun más la situación lo que obligo al agente a desviar la mirada y cerrar los ojos… cuando Hodgins hubo terminado la mente de Seeley se sumergió en la negación . La mano del científico se poso sobre su hombro en apoyo pero Booth lo interpreto como condolencias lo que lo debilito, sentía nauseas y la tristeza e impotencia comenzaban a aplastarlo, su amigo al verlo entendió que el agente necesitaba un momento a solas para masticar los hechos que ni ellos mismos eran capaces de afrontar. Cuando estuvo solo su cuerpo se tenso por completo, su corazón se detuvo y su mente comenzó a pasar imágenes de aquel rostro torturándolo. Sus fuerzas decayeron por completo y solo ahí pudo sentir que la frivolidad de la habitación en la que estaba lo mataba lentamente. Sintió la voz de Cam desde la puerta y la mirada llena de preocupación de esta removió las ultimas barreras en las que el agente escondía sus emociones-…Seeley yo… - Cam se acercó a la camilla y su ocupante, sin resistir más rompió en el llanto como un pequeño niño que perdía a sus padres, su conmoción era tal que el dolor físico apenas y le importaba, su alma estaba rota y necesitaba urgentemente dejar escapar todo lo que sentía, con cada lagrima no hacia más que recordarla y se maldecía así mismo por su falta hacia ella… le costaba respirar, y cada grito que salía de su garganta le desgarraba todo el cuerpo, Cam intento calmarlo entre gritos de Ángela que llamaba por ayuda.

Después de ver como el agente entre el llanto comenzaba a escupir sangre por la gravedad de sus heridas tuvieron que sedarlo para mantenerlo tranquilo, sus amigos sabían que las noticias iban a afectarlo pero nunca creyeron que de esa forma lo que los debilito mucho más a ellos mismos, sin el centro del grupo eran prácticamente un puñado de científicos sin dirección y la idea de reemplazar a sus compañeros se les hacia imposible.

Cam coordinando con Hodgins decidieron que lo mejor seria llevar a la artista a su casa para cuando booth recobraba la conciencia estuviera más tranquilo, el científico se ocupo de irse mientras su jefa se quedaba en la habitación, el dolor de ella era grande pero era conciente que no era ni la mínima parte de lo que su antigua pareja sentía. Pasaron dos horas y el agente parecía no mostrar ningún indicio de querer despertar, reviso nuevamente la dosis que los doctores le habían suministrado para confirmar que solo estuviera dormido y no inconciente pero su celular la interrumpió.

- Cam, soy yo Hodgins, los forenses encontraron los detonadores pero no había ninguna huella en ellos- procurando no molestar el sueño de Booth la doctora camino hacia un rincón de la habitación para hablar tranquilamente.- OK… han encontrado algo más?- los forenses analizaron la manchas de sangre en donde encontraron a Booth y Brennan, resulto ser en su mayoría sangre de la Dra. B… lo que explicaría el porque los encontramos en tal estado… lo más seguro es que hayan estado ahí más de tres horas… -oh dios… Hodgins… -por lo demás no han encontrado nada relevante que nos lleve al causante de todo… solo más victimas… – tenemos que encontrar al bastando que hizo todo esto… y va a pagar por todo el daño que ha hecho…

Seeley Booth aspiro con fuerza, forzando a sus pulmones a trabajar por su cuenta, no se quito la mascara de oxigeno ni tampoco abrió los ojos, el mundo a su alrededor poco le importaba y el dolor físico que sufría tenia un extraño poder analgésico sobre su ya lastimada alma, se mantuvo en silencio por largo rato, escuchando desde lejos la conversación que Cam sostenía, más lagrimas cayeron por su rostro pero hizo hasta lo imposible por regular su respiración para que la doctora no lo notara.

La imagen de la antropóloga se mantenía fija en su mente y cancelo cualquier otro recuerdo que no fuera de ella, su inconciente sabia que era su deber aceptar lo que había pasado pero la sola idea de verse solo contra el mundo lo mantenía encerrado. Su mente batallaba consigo mismo hasta que recordó como la antropóloga le había reclamado hace meses "A veces pones mi vida en peligro, lo cual tiene sentido ya que claramente no tienes una verdadera preocupación por mi" la voz resonó con tal fuerza en su cabeza, como si la doctora estuviera regañándolo ahí mismo y el dolor corporal se fue calmando hasta que se sintió con la suficiente fuerza como para revivir lo ocurrido.

Estaba sentado en la sala del departamento de ella para que la doctora pudiese cambiarse de ropa, la antropóloga estaba "enojadísima" con él porque le había ensuciado la ropa con salsa de tomate para sacarla del local en el que estaban comiendo y es que justo cuando estaban tratándose con indirectas había aparecido un fan de la doctora que había interrumpido en su charla, lo inusual ocurrió cuando Brennan, en vez de darle un autógrafo y despacharlo se había quedado ensimismada con el tipo y Booth sintiéndose ofendido había salpicado a la doctora y a su fan con la salsa para sacarla de ahí.

En si el juego había sido sumamente divertido para ambos, Brennan sabia de sobra que el acto del agente no eran más que celos aunque se hiciera el desentendido, este por su parte disfrutaba de cada oportunidad que tenia para demostrarle a los demás que el lazo que compartía con la antropóloga era más que profesional marcándole continuamente el limite a todos los que intentaban acercarse de manera muy amistosa a la doctora, claro que esta también se entretenía un montón acercándose a sus fan para sacarle celos aunque claro ambos negaban todos los hechos al mundo.

Cuando la doctora había salido del baño lo había hecho con apenas una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo y la discusión que mantenía baño/sala con Booth sobre el incidente se cortó cuando este pudo verla aparecer por el marco de la puerta. La sonrisa picara del rostro de la doctora no hizo más que aumentar la tensión en el cuerpo del ex-ranger quien haciendo gala de toda su fuerza de autocontrol se mantuvo estático en el sofá admirándola, Brennan se acercó argumentando su punto de vista hasta que las gotas que resbalaban por su cabello lograron alcanzar la cara de Booth y quemaran cualquier intento de pensamiento en este, la ola de sentimientos que se genero en ambos era magnifica pero cuando el agente creyó que la doctora lo besaría esta simplemente estiro el brazo hacia un costado de donde estaba y levanto lo que, después de que hubo recuperado un poco el aliento, reconoció como una playera de manga corta.

Entre risas la doctora abandono la sala y se fue a cambiar de ropa dejando a un Booth prácticamente asado. Ambos sabían el deseo que el otro sentía y los sentimientos que los rodeaban pero extrañamente disfrutaban mucho más de las indirectas y el juego en el que estaban sumergidos que de abrirse mutuamente y tener que afrontar las responsabilidades y problemas que una relación formal entre ellos traerían, contando también el hecho de que ambos esperaban que el otro cayera bajo la tentación primero demostrando quien era realmente quien tenia más poder sobre la otra persona.

Cuando el agente se hubo recuperado del ataque sexual de su compañera fue a molestarla a su habitación, apurándola y reanimando el juego entre ambos, después de discutir unos minutos a puerta cerrada la doctora salio y juntos se dirigieron hacia la entrada como si lo vivido hace unos minutos nunca hubiera pasado.

Apenas la antropóloga tomo la perilla con su mano unos gritos del exterior llamaron la atención de ambos, el agente sintió una corazonada y la detuvo abrazándola de la cintura para atraerla hacia si, lo que sucedió después fue en cosas de segundos.

Brennan se giro confundida y apenas sus ojos se toparon el miedo se apodero de ambos, un crujido de algo detrás de la puerta fue más que suficiente para el agente quien, por mero reflejo corrió hacia el otro extremo del departamento llevándose a la doctora consigo mientras una explosión sacudía el edificio, la antropóloga cuando vio la explosión que venia detrás de ellos iba a alcanzarlos no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre booth debajo de la mesa y taparlo con su propio cuerpo mientras las llamas comenzaban a apoderarse de todo a su alrededor.

El agente sintió como su propio cuerpo ardía y miles de escombros caían continuamente sobre ellos y a su alrededor pero su única preocupación fue el cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo, la doctora había recibido con mayor impacto la explosión y los pedazos de la mesa sobre ellos presionaban aún más sus heridas, se incorporo como pudo revolviendo los escombros, el edificio todavía temblaba y Brennan estaba semi-inconciente, reviso sus heridas y cayo en cuenta de la gravedad de estas, tenia múltiples quemaduras, la mayoría de tercer grado y un pedazo de metal se había incrustado en su hombro, el agente quito el metal cubriendo la herida con su camisa mientras intentaba despertarla. Cuando por fin lo logro esta lo miro aturdida, booth viendo que el lugar en donde se encontraban no era para nada seguro comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo serpenteando las miles de grietas que habían en él, el agente hizo hasta lo imposible para llegar hasta donde antes estaba la entrada mientras iba interrogando a su compañera para que no cayera inconciente.

La voz de la doctora cada vez se hacia más lenta y suave mientras las heridas al agente comenzaban a pasarle su cuenta dificultándole el movimiento, las murallas estaban apunto de caerse y en donde antes estaba la entrada ahora había un hoyo hacia el otro piso, booth al no tener medios para llegar al otro lado del edificio apoyo la espalda en la muralla maldiciéndose así mismo por la falta de fuerzas como para cargar a la doctora y salir del lugar saltando. Recostó a la doctora sobre sus piernas sin soltarla, sus miradas se cruzaron y la respiración entrecortada del agente se detuvo por completo cuando vio como la antropóloga lo miraba analíticamente, como si estuviese sopesando las opciones que tenían, el estomago del agente se revolvió con fuerza y negó con la cabeza leyéndole los pensamientos… esta al ver la negación del agente sonrió con ternura y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos para que no desviara la vista "tienes que dejarme… mis heridas son… tu todavía puedes salir…" la voz de la doctora fue suave pero aun así se clavo como una estaca en el corazón del agente quien perdió de golpe la fuerza "no… no… eso no… bones… " El edificio se balanceaba y más explosiones se escucharon al otro lado de la muralla junto con los gritos de agonía de los habitantes del edificio. Las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse en ambos y sus miradas transparentes a los ojos del otro se resignaron a lo inevitable, sonriendo con amargura el agente acaricio el rostro de la mujer en sus brazos "… prefiero estar muerto que sin ti Temperance…" antes de que el piso bajo ellos cediera booth beso los labios de la antropóloga abrazándola con mayor fuerza, ninguno grito en la caída, simplemente se abrazaron con fuerza sin romper el beso que transmitía todo lo que se habían ocultado por años. Lo último que sintió Booth fue como si le estuvieran mutilando y como un líquido tibio bañaba su cuerpo completamente, después todo fue sombras.

Cuando Cam corto la llamada se dio cuenta de que el agente se estaba levantando, corrió a su lado e intento por todos los medios convencerlo de volver a la cama.- Booth que estas haciendo!? Tienes que descansar!! Has estado cuatro días inconciente! No puedes levantarte aun estas muy débil!!.

Cuatro días… esas palabras taladraron la mente del agente que miro a Cam como si esta fuera de otro mundo y con mayor angustia que antes se sentó al borde de la camilla, Cam al principio no pudo entender la motivación que le llevaba a levantarse a pesar del dolor de sus numerosas heridas hasta que recordó como hace no mas de tres horas Hodgins le había contado sobre el accidente pero no sobre el actual estado de su compañera.- Seeley… Brennan bien… pero no puedes ir a verla… a nadie nos dejan… solo a su familia… - Booth se aferro con fuerza al brazo de su expareja –Cam… por favor…-esta sabiendo lo testarudo que podría llegar a ser el agente y que no se iba a calmar hasta ver a su compañera lo ayudo a subirse a una silla de ruedas no sin antes hacerle prometer que una vez viera que era imposible entrar en la habitación de la antropóloga, descansaría en su propia habitación.

Las vueltas que dieron se hicieron eternas y millones de imágenes se pasearon por la mente del agente, su garganta ya no le dolía pero apenas podía susurrar algunas palabras sin cansarse demasiado, definitivamente su cuerpo mostraba una vez más que era capaz de recuperarse a una velocidad mucho más rápida que lo normal. Doblaron por un pasillo más y la mente de Booth se puso en blanco, sentado sobre una silla en frente de la habitación 124 estaba el hermano mayor y la novia de este abrazados, la imagen no le gusto para nada e inconcientemente sintió como si todo estuviera ocurriendo demasiado lento para su gusto, cuando llegaron Russ levanto la vista y se sorprendió de ver al agente ahí, los dos hombres se miraron fijamente, al agente no le fueron necesarias las palabras para saber que el hermano de Brennan lo culpaba de todo, si hasta el mismo se sentía completamente culpable.- Russ… Booth quería ver si podría entrar a ver a Brennan… - porque lo dejaría?… porque cederle ese valioso tiempo a él? Si ni siquiera fue capaz de protegerla- Booth no tiene la culpa Russ! El también es una victima y solo esta preocupado por tu hermana!- la voz de Amy se escucho por el pasillo y todos quedaron en silencio.

La impotencia que Booth sentía en esos minutos fue tremenda y no pudo más que agachar la cabeza y clavar sus ojos en el piso – pues debió preocuparse antes! Porque no la protegiste he? No se supone que eres el mejor agente? Deberías haberla protegido en vez de ocuparla como escudo!!…- los gritos llamaron la atención del las enfermeras y la gente del pasillo que se comenzó a acumular alrededor de ellos y la ira se apodero del agente -… yo nunca haría eso!… es mi culpa… lo sé… debí interponerme!… haberla protegido… debí…- con cada palabra el agente comenzaba a incorporándose sin escuchar los consejos de Cam o Amy sobre su estado, se sentía comprometido y entendía de sobra el dolor que Russ sentía, pero más aun, se sentía inmensamente culpable por el estado de su compañera y aunque el cuerpo le ardía avanzo unos pasos hasta estar frente a frente con Russ. – … sé que tengo la culpa… pero…. Necesito verla… necesito…. Estar con ella… por favor - todos a su alrededor se quedaron callados observando como el agente se tragaba su orgullo y miraba suplicante a Russ.

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente y antes de que Russ lograra decir algo una mano se apoyo en el hombro de Seeley obligándolo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas- ya esta bien los dos… no deberían discutir afuera de la pieza de Tempe!- el cuerpo del agente se sacudió con fuerza al reconocer la voz de la persona que lo había sentado nuevamente y antes de que pudiese girarse y enfrentar al padre de su compañera apareció corriendo un doctor por el largo del pasillo- doctora Sorayan! Le dije claramente que no podían mover al agente Booth de su habitación!! Se encuentra en un estado delicadísimo!! no puede andar dando vueltas en los pasillos y menos haciendo escándalos!! – no se preocupe doctor… la señorita aquí no tiene ninguna culpa… estoy completamente seguro de que Booth la ha amenazado de muerte si no lo traía para visitar a mi hija…- de todas formas señor Keenan las visitas a su hija son únicamente para su familia… recuerde que su situación es en extremo delicada y no puede exponerla.- pe..pero doctor! Necesito entrar a verla yo… yo…- usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí, su estado esta siendo evaluado por lo que debería estar en cama en vez de dar vueltas por el hospital…- todos alrededor se quedaron callados y la impotencia se hizo presente en el rostro de Booth quien, como ultima esperanza miro al hombre que todavía no le quitaba la mano del hombro, este al verlo en el estado que se encontraba no pudo más que sonreír y antes de que Cam intentara llevarse nuevamente al agente intervino- doctor… creo que seria mejor… para la recuperación de ambos, si usted lo dejase entrar… además conociendo al agente, creo que seria mucho más sano para mi hija que entrase por la puerta antes de que intentase colarse por las ventanas… usted sabe… un hombre enamorado es capaz de cualquier cosa…

Si no fuese porque la silla lo sostenía booth se hubiera ido al suelo por la impresión, era verdad que hace pocos minutos estaba apunto de declarar el amor que sentía por Brennan a su hermano para que lo dejasen pasar pero que el padre de estos lo hubiese dicho como si fuesen pareja hace tiempo le sacudió cada fibra. A su alrededor la sorpresa de todos también era palpable pero nadie dijo comentario alguno, el doctor miro al agente con sorpresa y este, con el rostro más rojo que nunca asintió en silencio.- esta bien… pero serán solo unos minutos y nada de sorpresas ni gritos adentro… y el señor Keenan entrara con usted para que después pueda llevarte a tu habitación en donde te quedaras hasta la alta entiendes?- si señor… como usted lo ordene- sin poder evitarlo la alegría invadió al agente quien miro agradecido al padre de la chica mientras los demás tomaban haciendo en la sala de espera todavía sorprendidos por la escena que acababan de presenciar.

Max abrió la puerta y le ayudo a ingresar en la silla las ruedas crujieron un poco y el aire de adentro comenzó a sofocarlo al igual que la habitación en donde había despertado, había un montón de cables que iban desde las maquinas hacia la cama chequeando el estado de la antropóloga y con cada centímetro que se acercaba su corazón se precipitaba a una taquicardia.

La imagen que vio no le gusto para nada, la doctora estaba quieta y muy pálida, cubierta con una sabana blanca hasta el pecho y con las manos extendidas sobre esta donde cada brazo estaba cubierto de tubos facilitándole todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Las lagrimas se amontonaron en los ojos y sonrió con angustia.- hey bones… como estas?- cuando llego al lado de la cama le tomo la mano derecha entrelazándola con la propia mientras con la otra le acariciaba el rostro.- no es propio de ti dormir tanto… porque no despiertas preciosa?...- el ruido de la puerta llamo la atención del agente y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo con la doctora, se removió la mascara de oxigeno que Cam le había obligado a llevar. El rostro de la antropóloga estaba inexpresivo y su respiración era casi silenciosa lo que lo torturo aún mas.- bones… si yo… hubiera sido más rápido… sino hubiera seguido con ese jueguito de celos… tú…- la mano que sostenía se tenso sobresaltándolo.- bones… vuelve conmigo… te necesito…- un nuevo agarre lo tranquilizó y con una sonrisa en los labios se acercó al rostro de la doctora.- te prometo… que de de ahora en adelante… será sin juegos… pero tienes que despertar… - las lagrimas del Booth cayeron sobre la mejilla de Brennan pero no hubo reacción alguna por parte de ella, el agente se acerco hasta posar sus labios sobre el rostro de la chica, primero le beso la frente y al contacto su cuerpo se sintió menos adolorido, siguió avanzando por su nariz y después le beso ambas mejillas, con cada beso la mano que sujetaba el agente le apretaba con un poco de fuerza como incitándolo a continuar. Cuando observo sus labios recordó el beso que se habían dado antes del colapso del edificio y derramando una última lágrima volvió a besarla.

Como se espero la respuesta fue nula, pero eso no lo insito a moverse, miles de imágenes se colaban por su mente y el contacto con los labios de la doctora, el sentir como respiraba el mismo aire y la pequeña presión que ejercía sobre su mano le quitaba de apoco el dolor que sentía, en un acto mecánico fue cerrando los ojos y volvió a besarla ya más calmado consigo mismo- vamos a salir de esta... lo sé…- cuando se hubo separado el rostro de Brennan se torno más tranquilo y abrió los labios suspirando lo que arranco una sonrisa del agente, estuvo sentado a su lado aproximadamente media hora, hasta que el padre de la chica golpeo la puerta y le hizo unas señas desde afuera, resignándose al hecho de que tenia que cumplir con el pacto que había hecho con el doctor fue soltándole la mano a su compañera a lo que esta se removió intranquila.- bones… prometo volver lo más pronto posible… encontrare la forma de arrancarme para venir a verte…- el cansancio ya le estaba ganando pero eso no le impidió darle un ultimo beso en los labios antes sentarse nuevamente en la silla y dar media vuelta alejarse rápidamente de la cama sin mirar atrás.

Afuera el hermano mayor de la chica estaba dormido en los brazos de su pareja lo que arranco los celos del agente, la mirada del padre de esta lo desvió de sus pensamientos y lo arrastro por los pasillos hasta su habitación.- Max yo… quería agradecerte…-no tienes nada que agradecer… lo hice por mi pequeña… - igualmente… gracias… yo…- booth… cualquier tema que quieras comenzar no es momento, cuando Tempe despierte aclararemos todo.- cuando llegaron a la habitación del agente Cam los estaba esperando y con ayuda de Max lograron subirlo a la cama.- bueno… conoces el trato nos veremos cuando te den de alta.

El padre de la chica abandono la habitación demasiado rápido para gusto del agente, dejándolo solo con su antigua pareja, el silencio entre ellos se hizo incomodo y Booth paseaba la mirada por todos los rincones intentando distraerse.-… creo que hacen una bonita pareja… - cam se acerco a la cama para sentarse en la silla que había al lado de esta, lo que puso un poco nervioso al agente -…¿quienes?- por más que intento mantener la mirada fija en su amiga el nerviosismo llevaba al agente a desviarla hacia cualquier lado, lo que causo la risa de la forense.- quien más? Tú y Brennan… hacen muy bonita pareja.- Camille… entre nosotros no hay nada… es decir… yo y bones… solo somos… compañeros- lamentablemente se dijo así mismo el agente, bajando la mirada mientras suspiraba.-… claro… no sé porque gastan tanto tiempo mintiéndose si todo el mundo sabe que entre ustedes hay algo más.- el silencio se hizo presente molestando levemente Cam.- bueno Seeley… tengo que ir al laboratorio… - han encontrado algo más?- Hodgins esta trabajando con unas partículas que encontraron en los detonadores pero… la falta de personal hace las cosas mucho más lentas…-… entiendo… Cam… cualquier cosa… - si sé, te aviso, no te preocupes… ahora descansa, nos vemos mañana.

Pasaron dos semanas en las que el agente estuvo en cama con reposo absoluto, Ángela de vez en cuando le traía algunas noticias de bones pero ninguna demasiado significativa, según el padre de la chica después de la visita que el agente le había hecho la chica mostraba un sueño más tranquilo y movía las manos de vez en cuando pero los doctores lo descartaron inmediatamente aludiendo a movimientos musculares involuntarios. Hodgins le había traído unas cuantas revistas y unas películas para distraerlo pero ya las había visto todas, cuando lo visitaba Cam conversaban de trivialidades hasta que Booth lograba sacarle alguna información sobre el caso y les ayudaba con lo que recordaba.

Cada noche que pasaba el agente se había visto envuelto en pesadillas, recordando continuamente lo que había ocurrido lo que le ayudaba a tener detalles nítidos sobre el accidente que ayudaron más de una vez para acercarse al sospechoso pero había sido un pedazo de tela parcialmente carbonizado el que finalmente los llevo al culpable. El juicio no duro más de dos horas y esos días tuvieron que mantener sedado a booth para que no saltara de la cama para ir al juicio a verle la cara al responsable de todo. De eso habían pasado aproximadamente dos días y faltaban apenas 4 para que le dieran de alta al agente.

El aburrimiento lo estaba matando, se sabía los turnos de todos los doctores y enfermeras gracias a una de estas, pero cada vez que intentaba escaparse hacia la habitación de su compañera el padre de esta lo detenía a mitad de camino y entre bromas lo devolvía a su cuarto. Amy y Russ lo habían ido a ver un par de veces junto con sus hijas, la menor se había recuperado del todo y lucho fuertemente para que la llevaran a ver a su tía para leerle algunas historietas, por su parte Rebeca le había llevado a Parker casi toda la ultima semana para mantenerlo distraído.

Sonrió divertido al recordar cuando a principio de esa semana, estando conversando con Amy y las chicas llego Parker quien se quedo completamente sorprendido al ver a su padre rodeado de tantas mujeres, si se había puesto hasta celoso e intento sacarlas pero una vez él le explico que eran familiares de Bones se calmo y estuvieron jugando hasta bien entrada la tarde. Tenia que admitir que el verse rodeado de tanta gente le ayudaba con su recuperación pero lo que más necesitaba en esos minutos era ir con su compañera.

En dos ocasiones Russ lo había dejado con las chicas y parker mientras iba a la cafetería lo que había limado todas las asperezas entre los dos hombres, las niñas y su hijo se sentaban horas escuchando fascinados las historias que el agente les contaba sobre sus aventuras con Bones y en más de una ocasión le habían ayudado con algún plan para salir de la habitación e ir a ver a la antropóloga pero todos fracasaron gracias al abuelo de las chicas.

Ese día las visitas se habían ido temprano, Ángela antes de irse le había comunicado que estaban con un nuevo caso y el FBI les había provisto de un agente hasta que él se reintegrara y Rebeca se había llevado a Parker al dentista, suspiro aburrido prendiendo nuevamente la televisión para buscar algo en ella pero al cavo de diez minutos la volvió a apagar, había poca gente en los pasillos y para el cambio de turno faltaban 10 minutos, se sentó sobre la cama y se estiro un poco, volvió su vista al pasillo y fijándose que nadie lo vigilaba se puso de pie para ejercitar un rato, tenia todos los músculos del cuerpo entumidos y la única herida que seguía vendada era la del costado derecho, según le había informado el doctor esa herida era la causante de su lenta recuperación.

Estuvo caminando en círculos dentro de la habitación hasta que aburrido decidió salir, sus piernas estaban mucho mejor y ya no le costaba mantenerse de pie, solo sentía un pequeño ardor en el costado pero nada que le impidiera seguir con su travesía. Sonrió divertido y antes de que se diera cuenta se dirigía corriendo hacia la habitación de Temperance, cuando llego a la ultima esquina se asomo cauteloso para ver si la familia de esta todavía estaba fuera de la habitación y se tranquilizo al no ver a nadie, por lo menos esta vez iba a ser capaz de llegar hasta la puerta. Con paso rápido llego hasta la habitación y contuvo el aire mientras la adrenalina se apoderaba de cada fibra de su cuerpo. Hecho una mirada por la ventanilla de la puerta y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie dentro, se dio la vuelta buscando con la mirada a Russ o a Max pero en el pasillo no había nadie.

Abrió la puerta despacio y se coló en ella con sigilo cerrándola detrás suyo, su corazón iba a mil y se sintió tranquilo al no ver tantos cables sobre la antropóloga, cuando llego a su lado coloco ambas manos en el borde de la cama y se inclino para besarla en la frente- bones... como estas cariño?- se sentó al lado de la cama tomándole la mano, su cuerpo instintivamente se relajo y todas las preocupaciones que tenia se desvanecieron.- …. Parker quería verte, esta preocupado por ti…- su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente lo que le inquieto un poco, se quedo en silencio y fue ahí cuando se fijo que las maquinas habían dejado de sonar y que de afuera no escuchaba nada.

Se coloco de pie sin soltarle la mano a la antropóloga y sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta completa. Algo no estaba bien y su presentimiento lo llevo a la puerta de la habitación, miro por el vidrio pero antes de que pudiese identificar algo un celular comenzó a sonar en la habitación, se dio la vuelta intentando buscar el origen del sonido pero no lo encontró, su desesperación fue en aumento, necesitaba salir a ver que estaba pasando pero no quería dejar a bones sola. Se dio unas vueltas más por la habitación buscando el celular para callarlo pero no dio con él.

Booth… - su cuerpo se paralizo por completo al escuchar la voz de su compañera, se dio la vuelta y casi cayo al suelo de la impresión al verla intentando incorporarse sobre la cama, cuando se recupero corrió hacia ella sonriendo y se olvido de todo- oh bones! Estas… despierta!- la antropóloga intento ponerse de pie pero su compañero la detuvo.- has estado como un mes inconciente… me has tenido enormemente preocupado!- booth… que? Un mes? Pero… que paso?- sin poder controlarse el agente la abrazo con fuerza y apoyando la frente en la de la antropóloga le relato todo lo ocurrido mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Temperance no recordaba nada lo que extrañamente aliviaba al agente ya que no sabía como iba a lidiar con la doctora si ella tuviese las mismas pesadillas que él.

Temperance cerro los ojos colocando todos los hechos en su lugar y le tomo la mano a su compañero, estuvieron un rato abrazados hasta que el agente, cansado de estar de pie tanto rato tuvo que sentarse. El agente estaba feliz de tener a la doctora de vuelta y se conformo con entrelazar su mano hasta que nuevamente sonó el celular recordándole los hechos antes de que su compañera despertara. Se coloco de pie de un salto asustando a la antropóloga.- booth, que pasa?!- el agente se dirigió a la puerta haciéndole señas a su compañera para que guardara silencio, afuera de esta todo era silencio y la melodía del celular no paraba de sonar.

abrió la puerta con sigilo topándose con una pequeña caja frente de esta, estuvo un buen rato decidiendo si tomar la caja o no, dentro de ella el sonido del celular era más fuerte y cuando el agente la tuvo entre sus manos un frió recorrió toda su espalda, se giro para ver a su compañera pero esta ya no estaba en la habitación, el pánico se apodero de él y la caja se le resbalo de las manos cayendo al suelo y haciéndose pedazos.- booth!!- la voz de brennan resonó en su cabeza una vez más y cuando se dio la vuelta para buscar su origen se encontró con un sujeto corriendo hacia él. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se llevo la mano a la cintura para sacar su pistola pero cayo en cuenta que no la tenía, el sujeto se lanzo sobre él e instintivamente cerro los ojos.

El sonido sordo de una puerta siendo forzada lo trajo a la realidad, abrió los ojos buscando al sujeto que lo había envestido pero se encontró en el suelo medio envuelto en las sabanas de una cama, su celular estaba sobre una mesita al lado de la cama y no dejaba de sonar. Los hechos estaban claros en su mente y se llevo la mano a un costado para evaluar su herida sorprendiéndose al no encontrarla. La puerta nuevamente sonó y antes de que lograra colocarse de pie fue derribada, se sorprendió al ver a Brennan al otro lado vestida apenas con un camisón de seda negro.

Booth por el amor de dios me tenias asustada!! te escuche gritar- la mente del agente colapso por completo y comenzó a reírse mientras se tiraba al suelo confundiendo aún más a la antropóloga.- que da tanta risa… y porque estas en el suelo?- la antropóloga se acerco al agente hincándose a un costado de él para verlo mejor haciendo que este se calmara poco a poco al tenerla tan cerca e intentara unir todos los hechos.

…estábamos en el hospital… después de que… tu edificio fuera demolido con nosotros dentro… tú estabas inconciente y cuando despertaste… desapareciste! Y.. y un tipo con capucha se lanzo sobre mi y explote y al otro segundo estaba tirado aquí… en .. donde estoy?- la antropóloga comenzó a reír mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, se sentaron los dos a un lado de la cama y el agente apago su celular que ya sonaba por cuarta vez.

Booth te dije que tomarte esa bebida te iba a hacer mal!! Ayer llegamos a mi departamento después de que me mancharas con salsa de tomate y mientras me estaba vistiendo encontraste la botella de Karva que Ángela me había regalado. Te dije que era fuerte pero igual te tomaste unos cuantos vasos y después de eso vimos unas películas y te quedaste dormido… lo demás debiste soñarlo.- el agente miro detenidamente a su compañera y su mente poco a poco iba recuperándose del impacto causado por tal pesadilla, el recuerdo era tan nítido que se sentía un poco inseguro en el departamento de la antropóloga, pero el tenerla al lado hablándole le relajaba.

Vaya… con que nada paso… -la antropóloga coloco una mano en el hombro de su compañero, apoyar su cabeza ahí, el contacto hizo que un escalofrió les recorriera a ambos- sabes… cuando… el edificio se cayo… me di cuenta de algo- la voz del agente se apago lo que asusto un poco a la antropóloga, ya se había dado un gran susto cuando ella misma despertó por los gritos de terror que su compañero había dado.- booth… ya no importa, no paso nada…- si bones!! Si Paso algo- booth se dio una vuelta quedando frente a frente de su compañera y tomándole las manos, esta se puso nerviosa pero no despego la vista de los ojos del agente, el miedo se esparció por el cuerpo de ambos y las mejillas de brennan se tiñeron de rojo.- bones… yo… yo…- el agente bajo la vista rabioso consigo mismo, sabia que tenia que decírselo, que se prometió a si mismo parar con el juego antes de que algo malo pasara- bones… yo…- su corazón se paralizo y sus manos, aún tomadas con las de su compañera le sudaban, la sangre se le amontonaba en la garganta y cualquier intento de declaración se lo tragaba el silencio lo que aumentaba aun más su impotencia.

Los ojos de la antropóloga se abrieron con sorpresa y se sintió desvanecer ahí mismo, si bien ella no era buena leyendo a la gente habían ciertos patrones que le recordaron el día en que el agente sully se le había declarado. Si bien no sentía nada por su ex pareja, el ver las mismas señales en el cuerpo de su compañero la llevaban a un colapso. Tenia muy en claro que sentía algo por el agente, le había costado un mundo esconderlo durante años por el bien de ambos.- booth! Me estas asustando que pasa!?- si bien las palabras había salido de forma mecánica de su boca ya no podía esperar ni un minuto más en esa lenta agonía, los ojos del agente la miraron fijamente y sonrieron de la forma en que solo él sabia hacerlo y la soltó por completo, colocándose de pie.

Bien bones… esto… al demonio!… necesito hacerlo! … y… te pido disculpas de ante mano pero por favor… no me golpees tan fuerte si?- la antropóloga se quedo extrañada ante el comportamiento de su pareja y solo atino a asentir con la cabeza al tiempo que el agente se colocaba a su altura y tomando aire le susurraba un "perdóname" antes de besarla apasionadamente en los labios. Al minuto que sus labios se tocaron sintieron como si todo el mundo que los rodeaba desaparecía por completo y solo quedaban ellos dos. Sus bocas calzaron perfectamente y cualquier movimiento que uno hacia era correspondido por el otro en una danza que no creyeron real.

La pasión que los consumía era tanta que no se dieron cuenta cuando Brennan, en un intento por alcanzar un poco de aire se había recostado sobre la cama y el agente sin detener el beso que los unía la había seguido recostándose sobre el cuerpo de la doctora. Cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto sus manos arrancaron cualquier prenda que estorbara el roce entre ambos, se acariciaron frenéticamente memorizando cada lugar y cada rasgo en el cuerpo del otro marcándolo como suyo.

La lucha que mantuvieron por el control se prolongo por un rato hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire despejando un poco la pasión que los encerraba, se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar sonreírse mientras recuperaban el aliento- te gane…- la voz de la antropóloga hizo que estallaran en risas y el agente como premio la dejó obtener el control absoluto de la situación, quedando él boca arriba sobre la cama.- si… ganaste… pero el premio que obtengo yo… es mucho mejor.- entre risas volvieron a besarse hasta que las caricias y los besos ya no fueron suficientes para aplacar lo que sentían.

Ese día el celular de la doctora sonó toda la tarde al igual que el teléfono de la casa, las cortinas no se corrieron y las ventanas permanecieron cerradas hasta bien entrada la noche, la puerta principal del departamento fue la única barrera que separo a la pareja de la de realidad pero ellos estaban sumergidos en lo que sentían que poco les importo el mundo. Ese día Temperance Brennan falto al trabajo sin siquiera darle algún motivo a su jefa ni a sus compañeros y Seeley Booth desapareció de la misma forma, ni el FBI ni el instituto Jefersonian pudieron avanzar mucho ese día.

El único que hizo algún movimiento estratégico fue Sweets quien antes de que el jefe del FBI decidiera irrumpir en el apartamento de su mejor agente extendió un certificado por la pareja, aludiendo que ese día los había mandado fuera de la ciudad como parte de su terapia y se había olvidado entregarlo más temprano en la mañana.

Fin

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno… debo admitirlo el final se me ocurrió recién en la madrugada y lo termine ahora así que xD no pienso revisarlo porque terminare cambiando muchas cosas así que ustedes dirán que tan mal esta,

Saludos a todos!


End file.
